The suite life of just Cody
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: A what if story! What if Cody was raised by his dad? Shows how he grows up with his dad till him and his siblings go to the SS Tipton with Kurt and the band and meet Zack. Will be done in one year per chapter. Cover image (clockwise) is Cody and Kurt (obviously) then Hope (Cody's little half-sister) and Alan (Cody's half-brother). please review! no reviews make me sad. :(
1. Chapter 1: birth

_**hi first Suite life series but not first story hope you like it**_

_**also this is www.**__**fanfiction**____** so do you think I own this**_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Carey Martin screamed in agony as the second baby began to join the land of the living.

Her husband Kurt, who was holding the first of their twins, Zack, patted her head with his free hand, "Come on baby you can do it! A couple more pushes and little Zack will have a baby sibling."

Carey did as she was told and, after about ten more minutes, the baby was out of her and crying as loud as it could.

Carey smiled as the midwife passed the second baby to her and Kurt held the first one closer, "Welcome to the world Cody Martin."

Kurt smiled, "Zach meet your brother!"

Zach gurgled happily and Cody opened his bluey-green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: aged 1

_**Hi I don't own**_

* * *

"Come on Cody I know you love mushy peas!" Carey coaxed in response Cody lifted his spoon up and hurled it into the air. Carey ducked just in time but Kurt wasn't so lucky, the spoon hit him in the face and Carey burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny!" Kurt said sarcastically.

Carey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a small voice, "Funny!"

"His first word!" Carey squealed with joy.

"Well let's see what else he can do!" Kurt said and lifted Cody out of his high chair.

As soon as Cody was placed on the floor, away from his mum he began to walk towards her.

Carey picked him up, "I was worried he was never going to learn to how to do that! And Zack learnt ages ago."

Kurt smiled, "He smaller and a little slower but we love our boys just the same."

Carey leaned into kiss him but cries from both their babies stopped them.


	3. Chapter 3: aged 2

_**Hi I don't own this **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Two year old Cody Martin covered his ears with his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest sobbing loudly as his parents yelled at each other from the other room.

"Why sleep with someone else!? You told me you loved me!" 28 year old Carey Martin screamed at her husband.

"Look she was a one nighter!" Kurt yelled back

"Oh yeah and how many more have 'one nighters' have you had? How many women other than me have had your kids?" Carey yelled louder rocking the walls in their small apartment.

The fought until morning which is when they decided the needed a divorce.

\- - - - - - -line-break - - - - -

Zack and Cody hugged each other like they'd never let go, they had just been told their parents were divorced and Zack would be gong with their mum while Cody would be going with their dad.

Carey lifted Zack up and glared at her now ex-husband, "this is and always will be your fault!"

"Goodbye you witch! It will be nice to never have to see you again!" he retorted and stormed out, Cody on his shoulders, picking up Cody's and his bags on the way out.

-Line-break-

Kaden Raymond, Kaleb McCartney and Kadar Harrison waited, with Kadar's four year old son Ricardo, for the lead singer of their band; the Rocker Ks. Kurt was late as usual but they supposed that he was allowed to be as Cody would probably take a while to separate from Zack.

Kurt walked in placed Cody on the table and dumped the bags on the floor. He then stood there staring at the small boy at a loss. His problem was Cody was bawling his head off. All the bandmates covered their ears.

"Kurt shut him up!" Kaden yelled above the noise.

"I would if I knew how!" Kurt yelled back.

"You don't know how!?" Kaleb yelled and Kurt nodded.

"What!?" All three of his bandmates yelled as one. They were so invested in their argument that they didn't notice a small boy slip out of the seat next to his dad and onto the floor. He then tiptoed along the floor and lifted the baby of the table. The baby took one look at his face and immediately stopped crying.

Kadar laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "my little piece of magic."

The rest of the band laughed as well.


	4. Chapter 4: aged 3

Cody crept over to where his dad and his bandmates were sitting at the table with a strange man and a small boy who refused to look at anyone.

He hoped no one would see him but sadly his dad saw him, "Cody son, come here!"

Cody obediently walked over to his dad.

"Cody this is your brother and he is going to be living with us from now on. Why don't you show him to where he will be sleeping while I finish up here?"

Cody nodded and took the boy's hand almost pulling it out of its socket in the excitement of having a new friend to play with and a new brother.

"I'm Cody what's your name?"

"Alan!" the boy replied timidly.

"Cool! I'm 3 how old are you?"

"I'm three as well!" Alan replied looking a bit more confident now.

"Hi who's this?" Ricardo asked as he walked into the sleeping area.

"He's my new brother Alan!" Cody replied as him and Alan grinned.

"And we're going to be best friends!" Alan added.

* * *

_**Hi secret here please read this which story do you want me to write next **_

**_Four houses-Four friends!_**

**_Four unlikely friends go to Hogwarts and proof the friendship is stronger than what house you are sorted into. May turn into a crossover if you guys can think of a show or movie and I know it I will try and use that._**

**_Harry potter_**

**_The story of Lucinda Lupin _**

**_Remus Lupin and Severus Snape have hated each other since school but how can Remus's daughter change that? This is her story._**

**_Harry potter_**

**_Please vote please!_**

**_Secret_**


	5. Chapter 5: aged 4

_**Hi I know own this **_

_**please review**_

_**secret**_

* * *

Alan and Cody stood proudly next to their dad as he married, in their opinion the most beautiful and kind woman ever. And she was going to give them a little sibling sure the baby wasn't due for two months but still they were getting another sibling.

Kurt and his now wife, Elizabeth kissed and that's when everything went wrong, Elizabeth began clutching her stomach and a liquid hit the ground near her feet.

"Kurt?!" She moaned, white as a sheet.

"Look after the kids!" Kurt yelled at his bandmates as he picked up his wife up bridal style and ran out the church leaving three worried bandmates and three confused kids behind.

-Line-break-

Cody and Alan shook their heads; Kurt had just told them that Elizabeth wouldn't be around anymore.

"Why not? Doesn't she like us anymore?" Cody asked innocently if a little sad.

"No, Cody she loved as very much and she wanted to stay so much but…" here he opened a door and pushed his two sons inside, "…she had to go so that this little lady could join us."

The boys stared at the small alien like thing in the glass case; "This is Hope!" their dad told them in a whisper.

"So Lizzy's gone because of her!" Alan whispered

"Well Lizzy didn't have to leave but because Hope came early she had to go." Kurt replied.

"Well then take her back we don't want her we want Elizabeth!" Both his sons yelled in unison.

-Line-break-

"Stupid baby!" Cody muttered as Hope started crying again and Ricardo stopped the movie to deal with her, currently the band was out at a concert and being a little bit stupid and irresponsible they had left the kids alone.

Not long after they had left Ricardo had put on the lion king but he kept pausing it to make sure Hope was okay when she started crying, so they were only have way through the movie even though the band had been gone for two hours.

Suddenly the door opened and the band walked in, most of them looked drunk and Kaden and Kaleb were smoking.

"Time for bed!" They yelled and everyone went to bed.

-Line-break-

Cody woke up to wailing and groaned but then he realised the room was cloudy and it smelled weird.

"Daddy!" He wailed.

From a bed across the bus Kurt groaned and fell out of bed.

"Oh my God!" he yelled, "Fire! Everybody out!"

Kurt ushered the boys out as he grabbed Hope and everyone else ran out.

-Line-break-

The next day

Cody and Alan sneaked over to Hope's bed and pulled her out of it, "Listen we don't really like you because we thought it was your fault that Lizzy died."

"But Daddy told us that if you hadn't woke us up we would have died. So I guess we like you now." Hope cooed and both boys mentally swore to never let anything hurt her or come between the three of them ever.


	6. Chapter 6: aged 11

_**Hi this is short but the next one will probably be the one where they meet Zack and that will be longer and maybe a two part and thanks to guest for the review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Cody shook his head, "I can't believe you actually did it!" He told Alan.

"Well I did." He replied, fingering his new hairdo with his hands.

"Dad's gonna kill you!"

"No he won't!"

Hope, who up until this point had been looking between the two boys like she was watching a tennis game at Wimbledon, said, "Why is your hair blue Alan?"

Both boys shook their heads and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: aged 16 part 1

_**Hi I know i said this would be longer but i really had to post it now**_

_**abcd the next chapter will be longer i think**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

"Hey kids, guess what!?" Kurt yelled as him and the band walked into the bus.

Even though Ricardo would normally object to being called a kid he joined in when everyone asked, "What?"

"We are becoming the entertainment on the SS. Tipton and you will be going to school there!" Kaden yelled.

"Yay!" All the kids yelled together.

Cody and Alan grinned at each other as they walked on to the boat with their family.

Bailey stared at the boy who had just walked on the boat _who is he? He looks like Zack, but Zack just left with his mum, so who is he?_


	8. Chapter 8: aged 16 part 2

_**Hi **_

_**ok this isn't longer**_

_**but nattyayelen her's the update **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Cody and Alan sat in the cabin playing on the phones when Hope walked in, "Cody, Allie Rickie says he'll take us up to the sky deck while dad and our uncles sleep off their hangovers."

Both boys stood up and followed Hope out to Where Ricardo was waiting for them.

"Hey Rickie!" both boys teased.

Ricardo glared at them and said, "only Hope gets to call me that!"

When they got to the sky deck they all sat in the sun chairs and relaxed until Hope said, "Cody why do I see two of you?"


	9. Chapter 9: aged 16 part 3

_**Hi **_

_**Sorry nattyayelen the encounter will probably be in the next chapter**_

_**Guest Update!**_

_**Guest (suitelifelover03) i won't make them really long then **_

_**HK (Guest) here's the UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE**_

_**Secret**__**  
**_

* * *

Cody sat up and said, "What do you mean Hope there's only one of me, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes but look there's the other you," she pointed over to the over side of the sky deck where a boy who was almost an exact carbon copy of Cody stood with a woman who was probably his mother. Cody felt something stir deep within his memory and stood up.

"I need to speak to dad, stay here!" He told the rest of them.

Cody knocked on the door of his dad's cabin and wasn't surprised when the only response he got was a drunken, "Come in!"

Cody walked in and saw all the band members lying around drifting in and out of consciousness.

He walked up to his dad and said, "Dad we need to talk!"

His dad looked at him, "Cody, son can't it wait I've got a massive hangover!"

"No it can't!"

"Ok what is it you want to talk about?"  
"Hmm maybe when you were going to tell me that I had a brother!"

Kurt stared at his son in shock.


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 16 part 4

_**Hi **_

_**This story is finished this is the last chapter i have given it a short end as i am tired of only being told to make my chapters longer so it's finished**_

_**Laura-Stars thank you for your review. Thanks for making me feel worse about myself ok getting of topic thanks for the review hope this chapter is to your satisfaction**_

_**Please review and thanks to all those who favourited, followed or reviewed or even read this fic**_

_**Secret**__**  
**_

* * *

"She's here!" Kurt yelled, "Oh my god Carrie's here! Zack's here! They're both here!"

"Wait! How do you know about your brother, you were only two when your mum and dad separated?" Kaden asked.

"I didn't but you guys just confirmed it!" Cody pointed out as he stormed out of the room.

The kids sat on the sky deck talking, "So that kid was your brother?"

"Yeah!" Cody replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Alan asked.

"I don't know!" Cody replied.

"You have to do something, Cody!" Hope pointed out.

The kids sat in Alan and Cody's room with the door barricaded shut.

"Kids would you please come out!" Kurt begged through the door. The kids ignored him and he continued, "Look I know you guys are mad at me for keeping this from Cody but it was in his best interest!"

"How was keeping the fact that I had a brother from me 'in my best interest'!" Cody yelled.

"Because…!" Kurt trailed off helplessly and sagged against the door, "Kids, I'm really sorry please come out and talk to me!"

"No!" They all yelled.

Kurt moved away and allowed the rest of the band to try and get the kids out of the room.

"Look guys, you can't stay in Cody and Alan's room for the rest of your lives!" Kaleb yelled.

"Why not?!" Ricardo yelled back.

"Well for starters the rooms gonna be rented out after we leave!" Kadar yelled.

"Don't care!" Alan yelled back.

"You're being childish!" Kaden yelled.

"What's childish is not telling someone they had a twin brother out there in the world!" Hope yelled back.

The band looked at each other with lost looks on their faces. Kurt walked up to the door and whispered, "Please kids come out, I need to explain what happened between me and Carrie to Cody!"

"Explain through the door!" Cody yelled back and Kurt sighed.

"Ok, me and Carrie met when the band was on one of our first tours when we were about 18, Carrie was in the crowd and I thought what a beautiful women. She was trying to catch Kadar's eye but I kept getting in the way…"

"So you stopped her and me getting together did you!" Kadar yelled with fake annoyance.

"Hey! You were already in love and two years later you had a one year old son and were a Widower." Kurt pointed out.

Inside the room the kids rolled their eyes the band was obviously trying to make them laugh in a hope that they would come out, it wasn't going to work, in fact it hadn't worked since Hope was 6.

Kurt leaned against the wall opposite the door and continued his story, "After the concert we went out for drinks and I invited her along. We got talking and found out we actually had a lot in common but we didn't really think about a life together, I mean I was a rock star and she was just a girl from Orlando but nearly three years later she was visiting us while we were on tour in London and our opening act cancelled on us as they had got a better gig, so she opened for us. A lot of people were eyeballing her and I got annoyed but didn't say anything when one of the random men in the crowd took her out for drinks in fact I went with a random girl who's skirt was shorter than her pants. But at the end of the night we went back to the hotel and we ended up going to bed together and well we um, you know had sex and for the rest of the tour she was throwing up and nine months later Cody and Zack were born but one night during the early weeks of her pregnancy she was in a really, really crappy mood so I went out with the guys and well met Alan's mum and we went back to her place and five weeks after Cody and Zack were born Alan was born. I gave his mum money and then left her alone. After that me and Carrie were happy together with our sons but then we started fighting just before the boys' second birthday. And a couple of weeks after their birthday Alan's mum came back into my life saying Alan deserved to know his father and that I should recognise him as my son. For Carrie that was the final straw and after a massive fight that night we broke up the next day, me and Cody moved out while her and Zack stayed. We never get in touch and I was so mad at Alan's mum that I cut off all contact with her and well you guys know the rest."

It was silent for a minute until all the kids started firing questions off.

"Are you blaming Alan and his mum for you and Carrie splitting up?" Ricardo asked.

"Are you calling Alan a mistake?" Cody asked.

"If you stopped talking to Alan's mum how did he end up living with us?" Hope asked.

"Did you even know my mum's name?" Alan asked.

Kurt sighed, "No I'm not blaming Alan but maybe I am blaming his mum a little but I admit I maybe should have been a little bit more careful when we went out that night. It may seem like I am calling Alan a mistake and maybe at the time I thought that but I hadn't seen him and the minute I saw I was kicking myself for thinking of him as a mistake. Alan son you were never and never will be a mistake your mother loved you, I love you, your uncles love you, Cody loves you, Hope loves you, Ricardo loves you, we all love you! As for why Alan came to live with us; his mum had been on drugs for a while before she met me and then after she found out she was pregnant she stopped and remained clean for a while but then after I firmly told her I wanted nothing more to do with her she got back into drugs and she eventually overdosed. After a few weeks people final noticed that she hadn't come out of her apartment and there was a funny smell coming from it and they broke in and found her dead in bed and Alan looking set to pass out in his bedroom. Social services searched for family but all of Alan's mum's family didn't want him as they were annoyed at his mum for wasting her life. And Alan as for your mum's name of course I know it, it's wait I had it a minute a go…it's Marie no Mandy!"

"It's Meghan you idiot!" Alan yelled.

"I was close!" Kurt said, "Do I get points for being close?"

The kids remained silent and Kurt stepped back. He turned to the rest of the band and said, "Please wait here and try and get them to come out."

He walked off and Kaden yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

"To do something that I pray will help us!" Kurt replied as he rounded the corner.

Five minutes later Kurt walked onto the sky deck and saw Carrie and Zack standing by the railings looking out at the sea. He calmed his nerves, squared his shoulders and walked over to them, "Hey Carrie!"

Carrie turned towards him.

"Kurt?" She said in shock.

"Yeah, so um how have you been?" Kurt replied.

"Uh good you?" She replied.

"Oh you know same old same old!" He replied with fake cheeriness as he thought _man this is awkward_.

"Look, Kurt I know you want something so get straight to the point!" Carrie said after a minute.

Kurt was about to speak when Zack asked, "Wait who is this?"

Carrie looked a little flustered and Kurt was amazed that she hadn't told Zach about him a sudden thought crossed his mind _did Zack know about Cody?_

"Um Zack this is your dad Kurt." Carrie said.

"So how come you were never in my life?" Zack asked glaring at Kurt as though it must have been all Kurt's fault.

"Well after your mum and me got divorced me and Cody moved out and since then we've been moving from place to place with the band."

"Who's Cody?" Zack asked.

Kurt turned to Carrie and saw her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's your brother." Kurt replied.

Instead of yelling 'WHAT?!' or 'YOU'RE LYING' like Kurt had expected Zack just turned to his mum and said, "You told me I was imagining it! You told me I never had a brother!"

Carrie stood there a tear dribbling down her face and Kurt said, "Hey, don't blame her, I did the same thing with Cody, I guess we just both thought it was for the best."

He looked at Carrie and she nodded.

"Anyway," He said as he looked between her and Zack. "Would you guys like to meet Cody?"

"Yes!" Zack yelled and Carrie nodded.

The kids had almost fallen asleep when they heard Kurt knock on the door.

"Cody, can you please come out?"

"Why?" Cody yelled back.

Kurt turned and smiled at Carrie and Zack and said, "Well, your mum and brother want to meet you."

Cody turned to the rest of the kids in shock and then turned back around and opened the door.

Zack was excited as the door opened and he barely even let his brother see the corridor before he pulled him into a fierce hug.

5 years later

Cody and Zack blew out the candles on their joint birthday cake but they had no wish as everything was perfect.


End file.
